Spider Man: High School Student
by Staredcraft
Summary: Basically what would happen is Peter got his powers Freshman year instead of senior year. Also what if many of the characters were teachers! Please R&R!


Spider-Man: High School Student  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Venom. Note: The origins are the same, this is a few months after the death of his Uncle Ben and, instead of Gwen Stacy, there's Mary Jane and Eddie Brock is in High school as a sophomore (Peter's a freshmen).  
  
In outer space, a meteorite falls to earth near a certain someone's high school and something black is moving on it  
  
It's morning and Peter is running a little late to school.  
  
"Man am I late. Hey what's going on?" He asks himself as he notices a bunch of kids surrounding something. He moves up and sees it's a black meteor.  
  
"Move over." A voice said as Peter was pushed out of the way. He turned to see a young blonde haired kid with a camera. This was Eddie Brock. A sophomore who is one of the head photographers of the school paper. "This is so great! A really Meteor HERE!"  
  
"This is weird isn't it?" Another voice said. Peter turned to see it was Mary Jane. "Isn't it Peter?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah it sure is." Peter stuttered.  
  
"Where do you think it came from?" Another voiced asked.  
  
"Don't know Harry." Peter mentioned to his best friend.  
  
"All right people break it up!" The principal, Norman Osborn, bellowed to the students.  
  
"Come on kids' time for class." One of the science teachers Curt Connors called out to them. Harry and Mary Jane left. Peter and Eddie stayed. Peter was fascinated by the Meteor and Eddie was taking pictures.  
  
"Parker! Move it our else I'll mark you late again!" The other science teacher Doctor Otto Octavious called to Peter. Peter nodded and ran to class while Eddie stayed to take pictures.  
  
"Who needs class when I've got the scoop of the century?" Eddie mumbled as he took pictures. Suddenly one of the English teachers and sponsor of the paper put his arm on his shoulder. "Brock! If you don't keep up a steady attendance, I'll take you off the paper for good." J. Jonah Jameson roared to Brock, scaring him off.  
  
Later in chemistry Doctor Oak was discussing Atomic energy to the class when the bell rang for the end of the day. Peter walked by the desk when the teacher stopped him. "Peter, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Yes Doctor. O?" Peter asked a little worriedly.  
  
"Just a moment, someone else is coming." He smiled as Mr. Connors walked in.  
  
"Ah Peter." Mr. Connors smiled.  
  
"Hello sir. What is it you two want?" Peter asked even more nervously.  
  
"Well, your attendance hasn't been what we'd call . . . um . . . adequate and your participation in class isn't . . . well." Dr. Connors was trying to find the right word.  
  
"Up to snuff." Dr. Oak added.  
  
"Yes. So we'd wonder if you'd like to . . . I don't know . . . make up these tardies by helping out after school with something." Mr. Connor smiled.  
  
"Really, what?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, that new Meteor seems very interesting for a start." Dr. Oak sighed. Peter had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Now you're a very bright boy Peter, far beyond anyone I've ever taught." Mr. Connors mentioned.  
  
"We've! Ever taught." Dr. Oak corrected.  
  
"And we really would like your help." Mr. Connors asked.  
  
"Well, it's up to my Aunt May but . . . ah heck . . . of course I'll do it!" Peter seemed overjoyed.  
  
"Now this is to help your currant academic problems. However if you continue your laziness we'll have no choice but to remove you from the project, is that understood?" Dr. Oak asked. Peter nodded rapidly. "Good, we'll see you after school in the lab tomorrow." He moved his head to correcting papers. Peter and Mr. Connors walked out.  
  
"Afternoon Curt, Peter." A young black man smiled as he walked by holding a bunch of papers.  
  
"Afternoon Robbie." Mr. Connors waved.  
  
"Afternoon Mr. Robertson." Peter smiled back.  
  
"I expect nothing less of an A on your paper Mr. Parker." Mr. Robertson gave a joking stare at Peter who laughed nervously. Robbie laughed as he left.  
  
"See you later Mr. Connors!" Peter called and waved as he left. Mr. Connors waved back to him.  
  
Peter ran out of the school and noticed a bunch of fire trucks driving by. Students were running after them. Peter caught one of them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? A school bus got hit by a drunk and knocked onto a ledge!" The student said hyperly before running off.  
  
Peter looked both ways and ran into the nearby woods. He pulled out something from his backpack. 'Guess this is as good of time as any.' He pulled out a red and blue costume.  
  
At the accident  
  
A news woman is standing near the scene.  
  
"I'm Laura Walled and, as you can see behind me, a bus has been knocked onto a ledge. Police tell us it was a drunk driver who rammed into the bus and sent it spinning over the ledge. Emergency crews are on their way as we speak but will they get here in time?" The news lady reported.  
  
The bus is tilting over the ledge that led down to a ravine. People are staying where they are, all scared.  
  
"What are we going to do Harry?" Mary Jane panicked. Harry just shook his head in fear. Eddie is taking pictures. "Eddie! Our lives are in danger and you're taking PICTURES!"  
  
"Hey! I want people to remember my final moments!" He smiled sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly his camera unlatched and fell out of his hands to the front of the bus. The bus started to tilt more over the ledge until it fell off. Everyone behind the bus gasped and everyone on the bus screamed. Mary Jane didn't scream but she covered her eyes in fear.  
  
The people on the ledge looked down in terror. Suddenly a weird noise, they looked up to see a guy in a weird blue and red get-up "swing" towards the bus.  
  
Everyone on board is still screaming. All of a sudden the bus stopped with a jerk and everyone stopped screaming. Mary Jane uncovered her eyes and looked outside. She couldn't see what stopped them. She opened the window and stuck her head out. She gasped as she saw some costumed figure holding them by some sort of rope. He pulled them and, shockingly, he lifted them up. Suddenly she gasped again when she saw he was clinging onto the rocks! He pulled them up more and got them back on the ledge. He forced open the door, which had been damage by the hit, and got everyone off.  
  
Afterwards  
  
All of the news people surrounded the guy, however none had photo camera. "Who are you?" The news lady asked.  
  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He chuckled as he shoots our something from his wrist onto a tree and swung off.  
  
Eddie was able to grab his camera and took a few pictures of Spider-Man's backside web-slinging away. Mary Jane just stood there in awe. Harry walked up and tried to get her attention. "Mary Jane . . . Mary Jane are you all right?" He asked worriedly. She just nodded.  
  
'What a guy!' She thought.  
  
Well? What do you think? Don't worry; I'll explain more things later. But this is just the start! Please R&R! 


End file.
